


Business and Pleasure

by Sehin



Series: November 2020 One-Shots [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Business is Business, Business is Pleasure, Dead Parents, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Itachi/Sasuke/Gaara, Mentioned Itachi/Sasuke/Kakashi, Mentioned Itachi/Sasuke/Naruto, Mentioned Sasuke/Juugo, Mentioned Sasuke/Karin, Mentioned Sasuke/Orochimaru, Mentioned Sasuke/Suigetsu, Minor Sakura/Itachi, Multi, Not Beta Read, Piercings, Tattoos, The Uchiha Brothers use sex to get what they want, mentioned Sakura/Ino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: The Uchiha brothers run a major and powerful corporation, and have close ties with many. Few realise just how such ties are formed or how close both brothers are. But sex is sex. Business is business. Pleasure is pleasure. Both just enjoy doing all three.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: November 2020 One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Business and Pleasure

Another evening, another successful transaction.

As Itachi Uchiha dressed in the suit, buttoning his shirt and redoing his tie, he took a glance at the young woman was pushing her pink hair back into a simple bun while she located her home wear.

The date had been set up by himself and her father, a simple dinner and discussion of business, though it had ended in sex and quite good sex. To date, Itachi could say the twenty-five year old woman was amongst the top three people he'd most enjoyed it with. And Sakura Haruno, who had gone to school with his brother but had drifted away after graduation, had indeed said that he was better than her friend-with-benefit, Ino Yamanaka, who was her on-and-off girlfriend. Nevertheless, this was business.

"So I can expect your father's support?" Itachi asked as he put on his suit jacket.

Sakura smiled. "You can expect a proposal by the end of the week. Though I won't say how you acquired my support."

The Uchiha man smirked. "Would he suspect?"

"Fuck no," the pink-haired woman replied. "He still thinks I'm a sweet little virgin and not at all the bisexual sexual dominant with a pierced vagina."

Itachi chuckled, he remembered the taste of that area. "Well then, Miss Haruno. I look forward to seeing you again in future."

Sakura extended her hand. "Indeed, Mister Uchiha. Give my regards to your brother."

Itachi shook the hand. "I shall."

And with that, Itachi left the bedroom and proceeded to the entryway to her apartment, stepping out without further farewell. Perhaps he would visit her again.

She is a good fuck after all, he smiled as he left the building and headed home, only two blocks away. And I'm sure she would love to try more things.

Itachi couldn't help but lick his lips and his erection began to return as fantasy images assaulted his mind.

* - * - * - *

Itachi was enjoying a glass of red wine in his sitting room when the door to his apartment opened and the beguiling form of his younger brother, dressed in a black suit with a navy blue shirt but no tie, entered with a small suitcase. Sasuke greeted him with a small smile before proceeding down the hall to deposit his belongings.

A second glass filled with wine was awaiting the younger man as he returned, stripping himself of his suit jacket and shoes, and he sat next to his brother and took a sip of wine. As he finished, Sasuke looked at him and smirked.

"I take it your night with Sakura Haruno went well." Sasuke asked, taking another sip.

Itachi smiled. "Indeed, Haruno will be a great addition to the Uchiha Corporation's new project," he replied.

"And were the rumours true?"

"That and more," Itachi said, filling his glass again. "Her vagina is pierced. And quite stimulating."

Sasuke smirked. "To her or you?"

"Both."

The younger raven chuckled. "So we might see her in our bed in the future?"

Itachi nodded. "She is as worthy as Naruto, Gaara and Kakashi."

Sasuke's smirk widened, a lustful look passing his onyx eyes. "That is high for you."

"Indeed," Itachi smiled again. He could not deny the prospect of the pink-haired woman joining them in bed with their three regulars. "Perhaps even more. She has a thing for bondage and even whipping."

The younger brother gave a short laugh. "Gaara will certainly like her."

Itachi soon stood and moved to sit next to Sasuke, allowing the younger to lean against the taller man's left shoulder. Soon he lifted his brother's head and kissed his forehead, before noting the plastic bandage glancing out of the collar, smirking when he realised what it was.

"Your negotiations with Oto went well it seems."

Sasuke took another sip before nodding. "Orochimaru was quite insistent on the tattoo, and chose the design himself as he believed it would suit me. I could never argue with an intelligent artist."

"Anything else?" Itachi asked, moving to unbutton his younger brother's shirt to take a better look at the new tattoo. Pushing the collar aside, he noted the three black tomoes on Sasuke's left shoulder. "It looks quite good."

Sasuke smirked as his brother placed the shirt back over it. "I know," he replied, bringing the glass back up for another sip. "For a man twice my age, however, he wasn't as ill-feeling as I expected. He has quite the cock."

Itachi pulled his brother's back to meet his chest, moving his hands to massage the younger's chest and eliciting small moans. "I'm sure he does."

"I also had the pleasure of three of his workers," he continued. "They will be assigned as liaisons for the duration of the project when it begins after the Haruno one ends in six months."

"I expect nothing less," Itachi smiled.  
Sasuke looked at his brother and moved his hand to bring his face to meet him, their mouths touching in a small kiss. Itachi moved his hands to pull at his brother's pierced nipples, feeling the moans against his lips, as the younger raven began to slowly wiggle against his brother. They soon broke the kiss and Sasuke moved back.

"I'm glad you are home, little brother," Itachi said. "It is never the same without you."

"I know," Sasuke replied. His lust-filled eyes looked down at his brother's waist and smirked. "And I missed you as well."

The older man chuckled. "Would you like a taste?"

His little brother nodded. "And then tomorrow we can indulge further."

"When you are well rested," Itachi said, moving his feet to touch the ground. "For now, enjoy your taste."

Sasuke chuckled and moved off the couch, getting between his brother's legs and undoing his pants. The younger man pulled out his brother's cock and began to lick it to fully hard. Itachi gave soft moans as the licking continued. When it stopped, he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke merely looked up at his brother and smiled. Then he opened his mouth and engulfed Itachi's cock in one go, leading to a louder moan from the older man. Soon he was bobbing his head up and down, eliciting lustful sounds from Itachi as he grew close to completion.

"Fuck," Itachi moaned. "You know how to please me, little brother. Now and forever."

Indeed, business was business, but pleasure was pleasure and right now, the later was priority. After all, Itachi didn't seduce his little brother just for nothing and taking the business from their oblivious and now dead parents without thinking of what it would bring. Sasuke was his, and while he shares, Itachi wasn't giving him up until death came and even then that was far away.

As his cummed into his brother's mouth, Itachi had a flash of his brother's nude body with that of their main lovers and even others who had joined their bed more than once, engaging in all sorts of debauchery. Oh the bliss, he looked forward to that coming true one day. For now, he would just have Sasuke to himself and that was satisfaction enough.

**Author's Note:**

> The Uchiha brothers are always fun to right, particularly when they are either incestuous or all out hating each other. So what happens when they use their handsome bodies to acquire sex with people in power (or their children around their age)? Successful business dealings and a dark side to everyone.
> 
> I'm not in a habit of seeing Sakura as useless or a bitch (the anime fillers really aren't canon to me) so I will never write her as such. And I'm never opposed to her just sleeping with Itachi if Sasuke is with Naruto or she can have Ino or Hinata. So enjoy this other take on Sakura.
> 
> And I did age down Orochimaru somewhat to make him around 50 while Sasuke is 25 here. It's a lot less creepy, still creepy though, but Sasuke doesn't care. He's a sex fiend here, thanks to Itachi, and Orochimaru is really that good. Enjoy this dark part.
> 
> Pity I can't draw, because I would totally draw the picture of Itachi seeing Sasuke with Naruto, Gaara, Kakashi, Sakura and others engaging in debauchery of many things. I leave that to your imagination ;)
> 
> Anyway review and kudos. Want to hear from your all what you think. Until tomorrow (maybe another Naruto smut, I have an idea for a Naruto/Boruto incest one ;) ).


End file.
